Research and development of a semiconductor light emitting device is proceeding. The semiconductor light emitting devices are going to be used in various ways, such as automotive use (stop lamp, tail lamp or light in dash board), traffic signals, LED display, or back light for liquid crystal display. In the semiconductor light emitting device including those usages, the semiconductor light emitting device, which emits high luminance light driven by large current, is required. SMDs (Surface Mount Device) have an advantage in small package or high density mount.